


Watching You Watch Him

by drwhorose



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhorose/pseuds/drwhorose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erlich realizes he is attracted to Jared as he watches him adoring Richard. </p><p>Story takes place after S3E2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Watch Him

A thought hits Erlich like a foul ball he never saw coming as he and the guys sit around his living room. He watches Jared watch Richard. He notices how much he practically worships the Pied Piper genius. How could he not notice, it was beyond obvious to a man as perceptive and in tune with the world as Erlich.

But it was this particular thought that had caught him off guard like a sucker punch: what would it be like to have Jared look at _him_ that way, with such reverence and admiration, those beautiful blue eyes gazing at him with longing and affection? He had no idea what it felt like to be adored. Not that he hadn't received any attention from various women and men throughout his life. He was always complimented on his taste in weed, his amazing facial hair, his deep understanding of Japanese culture, how manly he looked in a kimono, but being adored by someone as kind and genuine as Jared, that was a foreign concept.

Erlich tries to push that nagging thought away, looks over at his bong, and thinks about lighting up again tonight. Anything to clear his mind of any further unwanted thoughts or ideas, because Erlich wanted to slap some sense into Richard sometimes. He was so oblivious to Jared's admiration, his kindness, his patience, his calming presence... The bong was definitely one of his only good ideas tonight.

***

The next morning, Erlich entered the kitchen, surprised to find Jared there. But then he remembered that he was allowing Jared to sleep in his garage.

"Morning, Jared." Erlich said as nonchalantly as possible.

Jared nodded silently as he stared at his laptop screen. "Good morning, Erlich." He paused and then smiled. He then began to cough in an awful way.

"Whoa, I do not want those germs on my cereal." Erlich moved his bowl closer to himself.

"Pardon me," Jared blushed. But speaking had only set off his terrible hack of a cough once again.

"What the hell, dude?" Erlich said, trying to hide his actual concern.

"Your garage is like winter wonderland at night, you dumb shit." Jian Yang interrupted. "His skinny ass cannot handle the cold."

Erlich glared at his tenant. "Shut the fuck up." He turned to look at the coughing man. "Jared, is that true?"

"The garage is more than sufficient. I'm-" but his reassurances were interrupted by more coughing.

"You are a dumb shit." Jian Yang said to Erlich as he left the kitchen.

Richard walked in, a look of concern on his face as he heard Jared coughing. "Are you able to work today?"

Jared nodded, not wanting to set off the cough again.

"Look, I don't want you to get pneumonia or some shit. You can sleep in the living room from now on."

Jared clapped his hands together excitedly. "Oh, Erlich, thank you."

"But I will expect rent, and you need to cook at least one dinner per week." Erlich continued, trying so hard to ignore the skip of his heartbeat when he saw the gratitude in Jared's eyes.

"I'm a great cook, and I'll make you dessert, too." Jared offered with a smile.

"You make brownies?" Erlich asked casually.

"Of course," Jared chuckled.

"Well, I'd like it if you made them with me. I like to add a...special ingredient."

"Oh, is it an old family recipe?" Jared was intrigued.

"Yeah, something like that." Erlich tried to hide a smile.

Erlich noticed a switch go off in Richard's eyes. "Jared, let's go to the office."

Jared nodded obediently. He gathered his belongings, trying to suppress his cough. Richard patted Jared on the back.

"Let me, um, make you a cup of tea before we head out." Richard offered.

Jared put a hand to his chest. "You would do that for me?" He smiled between coughs.

"Uh, yeah." Richard blushed and then went to the sink to fill the kettle.

"Oh, and Erlich, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to sleep on your sofa. It's an honor."

"It's a couch." Erlich corrected. Real men did not own sofas. "Don't mention it. And make sure you use some Vicks or something before you go to sleep tonight. I don't want to hear you hacking up a lung all goddamn night."

Jared nodded with a smile. "I find your concern to be so touching."

From anyone else that would have been interpreted as sarcastic, but from Jared it was genuinely meant. The only "touching" Erlich could think of was helping Jared rub Vicks on his chest tonight. His thoughts and fantasies were getting out of control.

"I've got tea in your thermos so you can drink it in the car. I'll drive us today." Richard interrupted.

"Wow. That is so thoughtful." Jared was beside himself. He had never been coddled so much in his life.

After they left, Erlich jerked himself off as he pictured Jared naked in his bed, begging to be fucked.

*****

A few weeks later, Erlich finally realized Richard and Jared were now dating. This new development crept up on him like the start of a new season. He finally put two and two together when he saw them on the sofa- no, couch- cuddling and kissing.

"Can you do that somewhere else?" Erlich pleaded for reasons he preferred not to admit.

"Let's, uh, go to my room." Richard suggested, placing another soft kiss on Jared's long pale neck.

"Technically it's my room, these are all my rooms, this whole fucking house is mine!" Erlich shouted as Jared and Richard practically trotted down the hall hand in hand.

The house was uncharacteristically quiet. Dinesh and Gilfoyle were out with Tara at a bar tonight. Erlich let out a long sigh. Then he heard a muffled moan from Jared's mouth that sounded exquisite. Erlich felt a warm desire growing in his belly. He quickly put on a pair of headphones and rolled a few joints.

***

A few months later, things seemed serious between Richard and Jared. Erlich did his best to act disgusted or annoyed at any public displays of affection, but it felt like a samurai sword stabbing him in the gut. He wanted to be happy for Jared, but he couldn't bring himself to be happy about Jared and Richard being together.

"Can you try to explain this to me, Richard?" Jared asked quietly but firmly as they sat in the living room. "Why aren't you going to tell your parents about us at dinner tomorrow?"

It was bold of Jared to question his beloved Richard. Erlich was impressed as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I haven't come out to them yet, ok? I'm not ready for them to know about us. Just lay off, Jared. You're asking too much." Richard's forehead was glistening with sweat.

"But I thought I meant something to you, that you weren't ashamed of me." Jared looked down, disappointed. "You said before that I meant a lot to you, so I thought-"

"Fuck off, Jared, please for like five minutes." Richard rubbed his temples nervously with his fingers.

Jared's jaw dropped. "If I had a family, I would love for them to meet you."

"You have nothing to lose!" Richard shouted in anger or maybe it was fear. "You have no one! My family has this image of me. I don't even know how they'll handle me being gay let alone gay with a boyfriend, ok, so just stop, leave me alone. I need time to think."

Jared sat on the couch, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Go!" Richard yelled.

Jared flinched in response.

"Hey," Erlich interrupted as he walked into the living room. "This is my fucking house. You can't tell him where to go."

"Fine," Richard stood up. "Then I'm leaving. My parents have a hotel room nearby."

Jared stared at the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. The last person he wanted to cry in front of was Erlich, so he held back his tears the best he could. He did not have the strength to be ridiculed right now.

"Hey, Jared, I'm sure you can talk some sense into Richard when he comes back. You know how panicky he gets." Erlich offered reassuringly.

Jared shook his head. "I've made him so angry. I only thought...well, never mind." A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

Erlich sat next to Jared on the couch. "Richard is lucky to have you. And if he doesn't see that, then he is a dumb fu...he's an idiot." Erlich corrected himself when Jared gave him a disapproving glance.

"Thank you, Erlich." Jared sniffled, pleasantly suprised by Erlich's compassion. "That's nice of you to say."

"I'll get us some beers, ok. We'll play Grand Theft Auto or some shit." Erlich offered.

"I wouldn't mind watching a movie." Jared suggested softly.

Erlich wanted to kiss the tears away from Jared's face and wrap his arms around him, but he felt frozen.

"Jared, you're fucking great." Erlich handed him an open bottle of craft beer. "Those dinners you come up with, I get cravings for them all week. And that blueberry pie you made last week. Damn, it was good. I'm getting fatter by the minute." He patted his belly proudly.

Jared blushed. "It's the least I can do for your hospitality. The sofa is very comfortable."

"Couch," Erlich coughed, "I'm glad."

"You can be so..." Jared paused, looking into Erlich's eyes, "so kind when you want to be, and it means so much when you are."

Erlich was fucked. Plain and simple. He downed the rest of his bottle of beer.

"This isn't the beer talking, Jared, I promise. I've only had one." Erlich started. "I'm gonna kiss you, ok?"

Before Jared could speak or even blush, Erlich had pressed his lips against his. He moved his lips to Jared's cheeks, tasting the bitter salt of his tears. Jared's heart raced, overwhelmed by how comforted he felt in Erlich's embrace. He didn't even mind the smell of beer and pot emanating from his landlord.

"Wow." Jared whispered.

Erlich smiled, impressed with himself. "And there's more where that came from," he assured.

Jared smiled shyly, but then he felt a wave of panic. "Wait. Did Richard break up with me? Or am I cheating on him?"

Erlich slid his arm behind Jared's back. "Look. Whatever happens with Richard, I just want you to know that I'm here. Waiting. I've been a pussy about this for too long. I want you, Jared. I'm pretty fuckin amazing. And I could give you pleasure you have never known, and I'm a good boyfriend when I'm not being a dumb shit. So. Yeah. That's all out there now." Erlich felt slightly nauseous and exposed.

Jared smiled. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Erlich Bachman."

Erlich was quiet for once in his life.

"You have great facial hair by the way. I always wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by someone with a beard." Jared winked. "It was quite pleasing to the senses."

Erlich wanted to rip Jared's clothes off and make him come right there on the couch, but for now he would wait.

"So uh, what movie do you want to watch?" Erlich asked.

"The Wizard of Oz." Jared replied.

Erlich tried not to laugh, but before Jared could offer another suggestion, he was buying it via his Apple TV.

"Thanks, Erlich." Jared grinned. "There's no place like home." He murmured dreamily as he scooted down the couch to rest his head on Erlich's shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Erlich took in a deep breath. Jared smelled like fresh linen and vanilla ice cream.

******

Over the following week, Richard had not returned to Erlich's house. He continued to go to work, of course, and Jared did his best to act professionally during any of their interactions. The same way he hoped he had acted before they ever kissed or made love. But Jared noted a change in Richard. He was cold and almost robotic in conversation, a distant look in his eyes. Jared wondered if perhaps, Richard was deciding on how he would come out to his parents, or how he would introduce Jared to them.

Jared's wondering had stopped, however, when he overheard Richard and Monica on Facetime at lunch.

"So what do you want me to say to your parents tonight?" Monica asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Just tell them you're my girlfriend. Please. I'll pay you."

"I don't need payment. Dinner at a nice restaurant is enough." Monica responded with a laugh. "I'll do it."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Richard let out a sigh of relief.

Jared wanted to leave work immediately, but he would be a grown up and finish his duties first. He also mentally planned out dinner for Erlich tonight.

"This was fuckin delicious," Erlich said as he took the last bite of steak fajitas. He let out a belch of appreciation.

Jared grinned, quite pleased with his ability to please others, a blush coloring his pale cheeks. Dinesh and Gilfoyle exchanged glances.

"I have a pie ready, I just have to warm it in the oven, and then we can have dessert." Jared explained.

"Ooh, pie." Dinesh smiled. It was great having Jared in the house, if only for the dinner and desserts.

"I can think of something sweeter I'd rather have." Erlich responded without thinking about what he was saying."I mean, I have some pot brownies."

"That's what you put in the brownies?" Jared looked shocked.

"Can I vote for pie over brownies?" Dinesh raised his hand.

Erlich nodded, ignoring Dinesh. "Well, duh, Jared."

Jared stood up. "Erlich Bachman, you can be so...I mean you can be so...you act like a goof, but you're actually very intelligent, and you don't exercise or take care of your health, but you always look so handsome, and then you act like a jerk, but really you're so very kind, and I just want to...I just want to..."

Erlich stood up and walked over to Jared. Dinesh and Gilfoyle watched intensely.

"Do what?" Erlich asked in a low voice, his gaze fixed on Jared's big blue eyes.

"I just want to...do this." Jared grabbed Erlich and kissed him hungrily on the mouth, his inhibitions and typical politeness gone.

"What the fuck?" Gilfloyle almost choked on his water.

"Does this mean no pie?" Dinesh asked sadly.

******

A few months had passed, and Richard did his best to ignore Jared and Erlich sitting entwined on the couch. Every now and then, Jared would press a soft kiss to Erlich's cheek and then his neck as they sat watching TV.

"Keep that up, and we won't see how this episode of Daredevil ends." Erlich teased, almost growling as he spoke, sliding his hand to rub Jared's long, lean back up and down, underneath his shirt.

Jared paused and went into the kitchen. He returned with a large slice of pie. He broke off a piece with his long fingers and placed it lovingly in Erlich's mouth.

"Mmm, so fuckin good, Jared." Erlich moaned with delight. He honestly could not believe his luck. When he was sick with a cold, Jared made him chicken noodle soup every night until he felt better. He ironed Erlich's kimonos with care, even though Erlich insisted that he did not have to do that. When Erlich loosened him up a little, Jared was so much fun to be around, when he truly allowed himself to relax. And his skin tasted as sweet and creamy as it looked. Mostly, Erlich admired how strong Jared was, after learning about his foster care past, and that he seemed to live in the present instead of feeling sorry for himself.

Jared relished the sensation of Erlich's lips around his fingers as he continued to feed him the pie. Erlich was a delightful surprise in his life. He had never felt so loved before or so worshipped in the bedroom. Erlich could do some amazing things with his tongue. He still couldn't quite figure out why Erlich, a man so burly and masculine, craved his awkward skinny body so much. The thought would nag him after his orgasms would end, but then Erlich would embrace him, his body warm and comforting, and Jared would instantly feel better. He fed Erlich another piece of the berry pie, and kissed a crumb from the corner of his lips.

Richard focused on his work as he looked away from whatever was going on between Erlich, Jared, and that slice of pie. Work truly was the most important thing in his life right now. He was slightly taken aback that Jared continued to work for him. His professional tone of voice was almost painful to Richard at times. It was strange how Jared had gone from making the most beautiful, intimate sounds underneath him in the heat of passion to now making small talk in his polite, calm manner while holding a thermos of hot tea at the office. Sometimes Richard longed to kiss Jared's wide smile and be comforted by his long, slender presence beside him in bed. But Richard had made his choice. And Erlich appeared to be a surprisingly good boyfriend when he wasn't being a dumb shit.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Eric Hutchinson's song "Watching You Watch Him."
> 
> I wanted to add to the limited collection of fics dedicated to the strange pairing that is Erlich/Jared. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
